The Morningstar
The Morningstar are an antagonistic gang in Saints Row: The Third and "Saints Row IV". History The Morningstar is the oldest surviving gang in Steelport, and as such, commands considerable respect among criminals. Their main business is arms dealing (legitimate and illegitimate), but they are also involved in human trafficking and prostitution. Their gang colors are red and pink. Like the Luchadores and the Deckers, the Morningstar are a part of The Syndicate, but they also happen to be the central, founding member of the group, and basically call all of the shots. Anyone who dares to cross their path also crosses paths with the rest of the Syndicate, and had better be prepared to face the consequences Morningstar is a European gang with exquisite tastes. As such most of their members dress in expensive clothes, and drive fancy, high-class vehicles. Under the leadership of billionaire, Belgian, arms dealer Phillipe Loren, Morningstar maintains both legal and illegal operations around the world. For instance, they operate a high-end gun boutique in town called Powder, which sells weapons to people who have the cash. Simultaneously, the gang also outfits illegal organizations, governments, and militias with weapons as well. In addition to Phillipe, Morningstar is also supervised by Viola and Kiki DeWynter, extremely close twin sisters and art dealers who are Phillipe's protegees and run the gang's prostitution ring. The DeWynters' end of the sex trade operates out of a brothel/BDSM club called Safeword, located in the Rosen Oaks district. Their headquarters is the tallest building in Steelport, the Syndicate Tower, located in the northeast corner of Henry Steel Mills. Inside the confides of the tower, the Morningstar operates a secret cloning facility, in the hopes of creating an unstoppable, master army of aggressive brutes from their prisoner, the giant Oleg Kirrlov. In addition to the Syndicate Tower, the Morningstar also own another massive skyscraper Downtown at the southern end of Loren Square, situated between its respective Decker and Luchadore counterparts. Leaders *'Phillipe Loren' - An extremely powerful and entrepreneurial crime lord. He is the leader of both the Morningstar and The Syndicate, and everyone answers to him. Aside from that, Phillipe also runs a large, international arms dealing operation, and has side businesses in the sex-trade, which he entrusts to Viola and Kiki DeWynter. *'Viola and Kiki DeWynter' - Identical twin sisters and art dealers who serve as Phillipe Loren's right-hands and personal assistants. Both of them are intelligent businesswomen with a great deal of knowledge in the financial world. Viola and Kiki are also in charge of the Morningstar's sex-trade operations, specifically prostitution and human trafficking. *'Killbane' - A professional wrestler and businessman. He is the leader of The Luchadores and took over as the new leader of the Syndicate after Lorens death. Members *'Rasputin' (also known as Barry) - A highly placed member of the Morningstar who (for personal reasons) wishes to embarrass the gang's leadership by hiring The Protagonist to assassinate other notable Morningstar members in secrecy, via Saintsbook. He later betrays The Protagonist by setting them up, and trying to have them eliminated, but the move ultimately fails. Upon receiving a tip from a "Concerned Citizen" of Steelport, The Protagonist learns that Barry is his true name, "Rasputin" was merely a pseudonym, and that he plans to skip town after hearing about The Protagonist's survival. Seeking revenge, The Protagonist tracks him down to Loren Square and assassinates him. *'Brutus' - A rogue Brute who had unintentionally developed "sensitivity" and adapted a nonviolent and peaceful personality. He often spends his time sitting in Sunset Park to sniff flowers. Because of this, Rasputin hires The Protagonist to assassinate him. *'Mr. Dickson' - A high-ranking individual who manages various business fronts for the Morningstar. He is viewed as being overly arrogant, and always refuses to ride in anything but a limousine. Out of annoyance, Rasputin hires The Protagonist to assassinate him. *'Grigor' - A money courier for the Morningstar who is tasked with moving Syndicate money via helicopter. Rasputin allows The Protagonist to assassinate him and steal his money shipment as a reward for performing so well. At the same time, he also wants to use the event as an excuse to dispose of The Protagonist, a move which ultimately proves to be his downfall. Grigor takes on the appearance of a Morningstar specialist *'Andre' - A major pimp for the Morningstar who controls nearly half of the prostitution in Steelport. After witnessing several of his prostitutes in Espina being murdered by the Saints and the inability of the Morningstar to stop them, Andre comes out of hiding to confront The Protagonist and is promptly assassinated. *The Morningstar Specialist is a bald male sniper unit dressed in a red trench coat with a pair of red lens sunglasses. His occupation and lack of hair may be a reference to The Protagonist of the Hitman game series. Judging by his accent, this specialist seems to be of French heritage, though it could also be Belgian considering Phillipe Loren's similar predicament. They are armed with McManus 2015 sniper rifles with a visible laser attached, and are capable of dealing considerable damage. **'Morningstar Specialists' are rarely seen on the ground, preferring to attack from helicopters at level 3 Morningstar Notoriety. On rare occasions, they may appear on the ground, usually as part of a roadblock or in certain missions such as "Hit the Powder Room" and "The Belgian Problem". Morningstar specialists almost always come in pairs, with one riding on each side of a helicopter, or two positioned around a road block. When on the ground, they try to snipe from afar and quickly run away to a new position if approached. As with all specialists, they are immune to being taken as Human Shields and shove The Protagonist away continuously if they attempt to grab them. They are also pretty tough with about three times the health of normal enemies; even so they are not the toughest specialists in the game, it should not be too hard to kill them. The only named specialist is Grigor, a money courier for the Morningstar who is listed as an Assassination target in the Saintsbook. External Links *The Morningstar in Saints Row Wiki Gallery Concept_morningstar_specialist.jpg Morningstar_Male_Soldier_Concept_Art.jpg 4fb8f0acc41d69a14612867d854b2434a5ebab78.jpg Licensing This article contains content derived from the "Morningstar" article on the Saints Row Wiki, licensed under CC-BY-SA. Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Criminals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pimps Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Businessmen Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer